Polyphenylene ether resins are thermoplastic resins excellent in various properties such as mechanical properties, heat resistance and dimensional stability.
However, polyphenylene ether resins alone are considerably inferior in impact strength and solvent resistance and are unsatisfactory in processability due to their high melt viscosity. Therefore, the processability is improved by blending polystyrene resins compatible with polyphenylene ether resins. Furthermore, many of polyphenylene ether resin compositions are nonelectroconductive and for electrostatic coating of the molded articles, the articles are undercoated with electroconductive primers or electroconductive particles, flakes or fibers, especially preferably electroconductive carbon black are incorporated into the compositions. 0n the other hand, demand for development of materials having high heat resistance and dimensional stability and besides having antistatic properties and electroconductivity has recently increased in the electric and electronic fields.